


Deception

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Out of Character, Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Romance, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: All warfare is based on deception.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With more obisheev and obikin!  
> Well, no real plot twist here, everyone knows that everyone will be fine.
> 
> (I'm actually a little bit tired after writing this ^^")

Obi-Wan, looking like a host of the gathering, stood a little aside and watched the audience. Light music was playing, the guests were ceremoniously talking among themselves, the night Coruscant lived its own life behind the wide windows of a fashionable hotel.

After a grueling but victorious mission of freeing Kiros from the Separatists, the Chancellor decided to host a social event in honor of the Jedi and the Army of the Republic. Although Obi-Wan had little to say about the war, he nevertheless agreed with Sheev that a little social event would not hurt anyone. First, it would reinforce the moral of victory. Second, the heroes of the Republic would receive the honor they deserved. And third, the rich people of the Core would, without hesitation, give part of their immodest savings to various charitable foundations, which Kenobi skillfully managed. Most of this money would certainly go to rebuilding Kiros and helping the Togruta colonists. The rest of it would be distributed among the Army Medical Corps and other medical organizations in the worlds touched by the war. Since Palpatine had entrusted Obi-Wan to do charity work, then Obi-Wan would do everything right - not a penny of the money received would go to weapons.

The guests suddenly perked up. Obi-Wan turned his attention to where everyone in the room had turned. The heroes of the occasion arrived: General Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka, as well as two clones - Commander Cody and Captain Rex, dressed not in armor, but in military uniforms.

Anakin, not in the least embarrassed by the attention of others, smiled dazzlingly. The butler droid immediately approached the newcomers and offered them drinks. The young Jedi took a glass of champagne and said something in a low voice. Those next to him applauded, and Anakin drained his glass.

Palpatine appeared next to Obi-Wan.

“Come on,” the chancellor said. “We need to greet our guests.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and together, inseparable as always, they walked towards the famous team of the Republic.

“General Skywalker, Commander Tano,” Palpatine turned to the Jedi with a smile. “I am extremely glad that you took the time to attend our humble reception.”

Obi-Wan stood next to his husband and smiled politely, but he watched Anakin out of the corner of his eye. It seemed that there was no trace of his former confidence. Skywalker, though keeping his face, was obviously hesitant and nervous. Obi-Wan sensed his confusion and awkwardness in the Force and knew it was because of him.

Every time they were near, Anakin in love was completely lost.

"Not at all, Chancellor, we are honored to be here," Anakin replied politely.

“Oh, no, no, my dear boy, do not belittle your achievements. This reception is organized exclusively in your honor, so that the people of the Republic will know their heroes.”

Anakin looked down shyly.

“You are very kind to us, Chancellor,” Ahsoka answered for him. “And we are grateful for the invitation.”

Palpatine smiled back.

“Well, I'll leave you and go and entertain other guests,” he said. “Obi-Wan will make sure you don’t get bored.”

Palpatine left them.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time," Obi-Wan smiled. “What adventures did you get into this time? Commander Cody, has your scar become longer or is it just me?”

A conversation ensued. Rex and Ahsoka vied with each other about the misadventures on Kiros and Zygerria, and then on Kadavo. Despite their lively monologues, both managed to shove snacks in their mouths as if it were their last meal. When Ahsoka got to the part about Kadavo and temporary slavery, Obi-Wan understood the reason.

“It's my fault,” Anakin said. “I shouldn't have taken you on this mission.”

“Well, here we go again,” the young Togruta rolled her eyes. “Ambassador Kenobi, tell him that it is not his fault and that everything is fine.”

"Actually, I agree with Anakin," Obi-Wan said. “Children have no place in war, and even more so in such cruel places as Zygerria. I don't understand how Anakin came up with taking you with him.” He gave the knight a reproachful look, and Anaking turned away in guilt.

Anakin did not like to dwell on his past, but Obi-Wan knew the origins of the little boy who, long ago, blew up the Trade Federation droid control station, thus ending the siege of Naboo.

“But I'm a Jedi!” Ahsoka exclaimed resentfully.

"I am in no way belittling your merits, young lady," Obi-Wan said. “But war is not for children, whether they are Jedi or not.”

Looking at young Ahsoka, Obi-Wan could not help but think that this poor girl had seen only war and bloodshed all her adult life. He could not help but remember his friends on Melida/Daan. Unhappy children who knew only war... Now Melida/Daan was a peaceful planet, and Obi-Wan was ready to do whatever was necessary to keep it that way.

“But you yourself were in the war when you were a child,” the Padawan persisted.

“That's why I know what I'm talking about.”

"Let's not talk about bad things," Anakin interjected. "Ahsoka, would you like to go chat with Padme? I'm sure she can't wait to gossip with you.”

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at Anakin, spun around and disappeared into the crowd. Cody and Rex, taking the hint as well, simultaneously moved to the snack tables, leaving Anakin alone with Obi-Wan.

“You took Ahsoka to Zygerriya? Are you out of your mind?” Obi-Wan hissed.

"I know, I know," Anakin sighed heavily. “You think I don’t blame myself? I don't know what would have happened to me if I couldn’t save her. She is like a little sister to me, but I feel like a bad teacher.”

After a little pause, he added:

“But she’s right, too. She is a Jedi, and Jedi must be prepared for anything.”

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Yes… No matter how many times I say this, nobody listens to me,” he sighed. “The Jedi weren't supposed to go to war. This is not your job, not your task.”

“You're not a Jedi anymore, so don't you dare tell us what we can and cannot do,” Anakin snorted.

Obi-Wan chuckled sadly. Young Skywalker was still the same hot-tempered boy.

“Okay, I'm sorry,” Anakin said. “I don't want to argue with you, really. Forgive me.”

“It's okay, Anakin, I understand.”

“No, you don’t,” the Jedi took him by the elbow and took him to the side, where there were fewer people, creating the illusion of solitude. “It's just… We all get very tired in this war. Of course you're right, I shouldn't have taken Ahsoka on this mission. But now I don't want to think about it. I just want to spend a few quiet moments with you to remind myself what I'm fighting for.”

He raised his large, shiny eyes to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled back at him. He had long since admitted that he enjoyed being in Anakin's company. And perhaps, if circumstances had turned out differently, Obi-Wan could have responded to his feelings.

A droid passed by, and Obi-Wan and Anakin had a glass of champagne. Anakin gave the guests a quick glance. Stopping on Palpatine, he asked:

“You know we're investigating a conspiracy about a possible assassination attempt on the Chancellor?”

"I know, of course, albeit without details," Obi-Wan said, also finding his husband in the crowd. “But considering that we’ll soon have to go to Naboo, it’s not hard to guess what the attackers are planning. What could be easier than attacking during a celebration?”

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan." Anakin turned to him and smiled broadly. “Everything will be fine, the Jedi will take care of your safety.”

For a while they just chatted. Anakin told all sorts of funny Jedi stories, and Obi-Wan told about affairs on Coruscant and Melida/Daan. When the conversation faded, they both simply enjoyed the cozy silence and company of each other, although at times Obi-Wan thought that Anakin was not telling him something.

Time flew by quickly. The guests began to disperse. Ahsoka, after chatting a lot with Senator Amidala and her colleagues, crept up to Anakin and hung on his arm, demanding to return to the Temple. Anakin laughed.

“Okay, I'll take Snips home,” he said. “It was nice to meet you, Obi-Wan.”

“The pleasure was mine, Anakin.”

He beamed, but soon, along with Ahsoka and the two clones, they left.

After Anakin left, Palpatine approached Obi-Wan and offered to return home as well.

*  
Loud music echoed throughout the apartment, along with lightsabers blaring, sounds of breaking bones and shattered organs. Obi-Wan was biting his lips, nervously pressing the joystick buttons, and from time to time he shouted and then laughed, completely absorbed in the duel on the screen. Next to him Sheev behaved no more restrained, in the same way either shouting curses that he could not use in decent society, then laughing so viciously, as if he had just conquered all the separatists at once.

On a large, bright screen, their characters fought in front of them: legendary Jedi Master Revan, played by Obi-Wan, and his dark opposite Darth Revan, controlled by Palpatine.

This was their favorite setup in “Duel of Fates”: to oppose two sides of the same character. For many of the matches they played, they did not manage to achieve a significant advantage in anyone's side, the score of victories and defeats was approximately equal, which meant the perfect balance created by the game developers.

“Gentlemen, dinner is ready,” said a droid from somewhere behind them, but no one paid any attention to him.

Palpatine won the final round. Darth Revan dealt the killing blow to Master Revan, slicing him in two with his bloody lightsaber. The two halves of Revan's body were very picturesquely exfoliated and fell in opposite directions, showing colorful burns of internal organs.

Obi-Wan put down his joystick and leaned wearily back against the low couch. A couple of rounds in the "Duel of Fates" relieved stress well and perfectly, albeit temporarily, emptied the head from all the problems.

Palpatine patted him on the knee and got up from the couch.

"You'll win it back next time," he chuckled. “Let's have our dinner, otherwise the meal will cool down.”

Obi-Wan yawned, switched the screen to the news channel, and lazily got to his feet, stretching his entire body.

Some terrain was broadcast on the screen from a height of flight. At the bottom of the screen, a barely readable title flashed quickly, and a woman's voice chattered nervously:

“… We have not yet been able to contact the Jedi Order, but camera footage unmistakably confirms that the gunman's victim was none other than Jedi General Anakin Skywalker…”

On the blurry, indistinct footage Obi-Wan could make out someone very much like Anakin, lying in the lap of someone like Ahsoka. He turned to Palpatine. The former relaxation was gone, as if it had never existed, the chancellor frowned. Glancing at Obi-Wan, he said:

“I will immediately contact the Temple.”

He rummaged around the coffee table to find his comlink, then went into the next room to make a call. Obi-Wan collapsed back onto the couch, staring at the screen, which showed a looped recording of the police and medics arriving at the crime scene. He could swear, looking at this tape, that it was beyond doubt Anakin and Ahsoka.

After a couple of minutes, Palpatine returned. Obi-Wan looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“What did they say? _Is he safe? Is he alright?_ ”

The Chancellor sighed. Obi-Wan bit his lip, knowing bad news was coming.

"He's dead," whispered Palpatine.

It was impossible. Anakin couldn’t have been killed by some unknown sniper. After all, they saw each other only three days ago at a banquet, Anakin returned victorious from a deadly mission. He couldn’t die like this, during his short vacation on a planet where there was no military action.

Palpatine sat down next to him, and the couple embraced. They both lost a good friend today, but Obi-Wan felt like he had lost something more.

*  
Two days passed for Obi-Wan as if in a fog. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, and the fact that that was all the news channels were trumpeting about did not help him at all. Anakin was dead, and all sorts of thoughts came to his head. What would happen to the Republic now? The Separatists, having learned that the Republic has lost a valuable general, were likely to take more decisive action and go on the offensive at the most vulnerable times. What would happen to Sheev? He held on, focusing on his work, but Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was very dear to him, and tried to support his husband as best he could. In addition, they would soon need to go to Naboo to attend the Festival of Light, but even thinking about it caused rejection in Obi-Wan. How could one arrange celebrations during such a tragedy? Then he remembered about the impending assassination attempt on the Chancellor... Anakin mentioned that he hoped that the Council would send him along with the Chancellor to Naboo to guard him, but now this wouldn’t happen. They would probably send another Jedi with them.

Obi-Wan remembered Ahsoka as well. The poor girl lost her teacher overnight. She would have to come to terms with this, but he knew how difficult it could be, and pressure from the Jedi would not help her cope with the loss, only exacerbate her suffering. He would need to talk to her, provide support.

“The funeral will take place tomorrow,” said Sheev one day at dinner.

Obi-Wan tensed and froze. He really wanted to go to the funeral to get one last look at dear Anakin. But he hadn't been to the Jedi Temple since he and Qui-Gon went on a mission to Melida/Daan many years ago, and had very little contact with the Jedi other than Knight Skywalker. He didn’t know how his appearance at the funeral would be perceived by others. He suspected that Ahsoka and possibly some of the other Jedi knew about Anakin's feelings for him and turned a blind eye to it, but he didn't want them to get the wrong opinion about their relationship. There was no need for unnecessary rumors.

On the other hand, everyone knew that young Anakin was very dear to Palpatine, and perhaps if they came to the funeral together, everyone would simply decide that Obi-Wan was here solely to support his husband in this difficult hour.

Gods, he didn't even know what Sheev would think about it. He probably guessed that he was not indifferent to Anakin, but they always only joked about it. Although they both remained faithful to each other, Obi-Wan still felt guilty.

Sighing, he put down his fork and looked up at him awkwardly.

“Can... Can I go with you?”

Palpatine didn’t respond immediately, clearly considering the possible consequences of Obi-Wan's appearance at Anakin Skywalker's funeral. However, after a short pause, he nodded and replied:

“Of course.”

*  
Obi-Wan, clad in dark robes from head to toe in the Melida/Daanian tradition, stood in the hallway waiting for Palpatine. He soon appeared, dressed in his formal Chancellor's robe, and together - accompanied by clone bodyguards - they silently headed into the parking lot of 500 Republica.

It was night on Coruscant, and the crisp cool air helped Obi-Wan to collect his thoughts a little. They sat in the back of the speeder, and two clones took their seats in the front. The pilot started the engine and they headed towards the Temple.

The entire flight passed in tense silence. Obi-Wan stared out the window the entire time, feeling as if all this was happening to someone else.

When they arrived at the Temple and parked, Obi-Wan froze in place, hesitatingly, looking up at the tall towers. He hadn't been here for so long... His own awkwardness bound him, and he couldn’t dare to step forward until Palpatine took his arm, allowing to lean on him. Obi-Wan's lips twitched in a grateful smile, and together they headed towards where Mace Windu and Yoda were already waiting.

“Thank you for coming, Chancellor,” Master Windu said. “Now more than ever it is important to show our unity.”

"Of course," Palpatine said. “Nevertheless, please accept our condolences. The loss of Knight Skywalker is certainly terrible for the entire Republic, but it is difficult for us to even imagine how terrible this loss is for the Order itself.”

Together they went deeper into the Temple. The two Jedi led them through dark corridors to the elevators, and Obi-Wan peered around. He thought he would miss the Temple, but once inside, he felt a strange relief - the forgotten walls of the Temple did not awake any particular emotions in him.

The four of them entered the elevator and began their descent. Obi-Wan only vaguely remembered that there were burial chambers on the lower levels of the Temple, where from time to time particularly prominent Jedi were buried. At the right floor, they exited the elevator and walked along a long corridor to the right hall. There were many people inside. Obi-Wan immediately spotted Ahsoka standing next to Master Koon and Master Mundi; there were many other Jedi around them. Behind the walls, a dozen clones from Anakin's 501st Battalion lined up in two straight lines, their helmets at their elbows. Many senators were also present, including Amidala, Binks, Organa, and Mothma. Palpatine and Obi-Wan approached them and took their places in the front row.

In the center of the circular, dark room, on a low stone slab, lay Anakin's body, covered with a thick linen cloth bearing the emblem of the Jedi Order.

Master Windu took his place alongside the other Jedi. Master Yoda walked over to the stone slab.

There was a deathly silence. Obi-Wan stared blankly at Anakin's covered body and thought of nothing. There was absolute emptiness in his head.

A new presence was felt in the Force. Obi-Wan scanned the hall and saw the tall figure of Qui-Gon lost in the shadows. Kenobi distantly felt sorry for his former teacher - he now had no apprentices left to be proud of.

Immediately after Qui-Gon's arrival, Yoda cleared his throat and spoke:

“Suffered a great loss, we have. Fall to a tragic death, Knight Skywalker did. A brother to us, he was, and a good friend to many of us. Mourn for him, we all do. But forget that one with the Force he became and that to continue the struggle in order to restore balance and peace in the Galaxy we must, we should not. As Anakin wished. A moment of silence I ask, to remember and to move on.”

Yoda stopped at the head of the stone slab and leaned heavily on his cane, his long triangular ears drooping mournfully. Obi-Wan looked from him to the body.

Anakin was dead. According to the beliefs of the Jedi, his spirit became one with the Force, and there was no need to mourn him, but to rejoice that now the young Skywalker was free from earthly worries and suffering. Obi-Wan believed it. But it didn't make it any better. All those who have gathered here today would mourn this bereavement for a long time and would hardly get used to life without the bright light, which was Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan took Palpatine's hand, giving and seeking support. Sheev gripped his gloved palm tightly.

“Live for the living, we must,” Master Yoda added. “Live through us, forever Skywalker will.”

The body sank down, and the two slabs closed over it with a thud, and from the circle in the center a beam of light rose to the ceiling, sealing the tomb.

Ahsoka's sob echoed through the hall.

After standing for another minute over the closed tomb, everyone began to disperse a little. Palpatine and Kenobi also walked out of the hall.

Outside, Master Mace called back the Chancellor for a few words, but when Obi-Wan was alone, Ahsoka approached him.

"Ambassador Kenobi..." The girl pursed her trembling lips, and tears gathered in her large eyes.

Obi-Wan hugged her, and Ahsoka buried her face in his chest, sobbing softly. Obi-Wan silently stroked her back, letting her cry.

The rest were leaving, talking quietly among themselves, and no one approached them, realizing that Ahsoka didn’t need anyone's condolences now. Obi-Wan knew that too, and he didn't say anything and hugged her fragile figure tightly, trying to comfort her at least with his presence. As Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi passed by, they nodded their thanks, and Obi-Wan nodded back.

Finally, Ahsoka calmed down a bit and pulled away, wiping her tear-stained eyes.

“Sorry, Ambassador Kenobi,” she said quietly, her head down.

“I understand, Ahsoka.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “It's hard for all of us now…” he added, and his eyes went blank.

Ahsoka took a deep breath to say something, but eventually changed her mind and just covered his hand with hers in silent support.

Qui-Gon Jinn was the last to leave the hall. He looked old, gloomy, completely broken. Obi-Wan felt very sorry for him. Despite their cold, strained relationship and mutual hostility, he couldn’t help but sympathize with the former master. Qui-Gon walked over to them but said nothing and awkwardly hid his hands in the sleeves of his Jedi robe.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, unsure whether he must say something.

“My condolences, Master Jinn,” Ahsoka said, also embarrassed.

She didn’t have time to get close to Anakin's former master, as he left Coruscant shortly after the knighting of Skywalker and the outbreak of the war, disagreeing with the Council's decision to participate in the hostilities. Technically, he was still a member of the Order, but rarely made an appearance in the Temple, constantly wandering around the outskirts of the Galaxy in search of Force artifacts, lost scrolls and forgotten knowledge.

“Thank you, little one,” Qui-Gon whispered. “I also offer my condolences. To both of you.”

He lifted his gaze and looked Obi-Wan int the eyes, definitely hinting at his and Anakin's closeness. But there was no condemnation in his gaze, only tired sadness.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry.”

Qui-Gon nodded, then turned sharply and walked away.

“I must go too,” Ahsoka said. “Thank you for... Thank you.”

Obi-Wan nodded and the Padawan left.

He remained standing in the dark corridor, illuminated by the light from the streets, and wait for the Chancellor to finish his conversation with Master Windu. They stood at a distance so no one could hear their conversation, and Obi-Wan just watched them. The conversation was calm but rather lively. Mace frowned and spoke for a long time, as if trying to convince Palpatine of something. It seemed he succeeded. The Chancellor sighed heavily, nodded, and turned his head towards Obi-Wan. Mace also looked at him, after which the Chancellor and the Jedi parted in different directions. Mace went deep into the temple. Palpatine walked over to Obi-Wan.

“What did Master Windu say?” Kenobi asked indifferently.

“They will do their best to catch Anakin's killer. Among other things, until the conspiracy against me is revealed, we will be under heavy guard around the clock,” the chancellor snorted.

“I see.”

Palpatine shook his head thoughtfully.

“I think it's time to go home.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

All the way back home was gone unnoticed. Obi-Wan didn’t even remember getting in or out of the speeder. Having entered home, without turning on the light, he threw off his heavy mourning cloak and gloves and went straight to the bathroom. The bright light came on automatically, blinding him for a second. Squinting, Obi-Wan turned on the shower, undressed, and mindlessly stepped into the hot stream.

He did not even notice how the same hot tears flowed from his eyes.

All this time he was as if in a fog, but only now he was struck by the realization of what had happened. Anakin was dead. Obi-Wan sobbed and leaned his forehead against the wet wall, his hands clenched into fists. He didn’t even understand why he was crying, but the emotions that had been restrained all these last days and the last years now rushed out in unrestrained sobs.

Anakin, with his straightforwardness, openness and perseverance, made his way into Obi-Wan’s heart and occupied a small, hidden corner there. His warm smiles, sparkling eyes, and gentle words whispered so that no one could hear, made Obi-Wan think how differently things might have turned out if he hadn't left the Order.

Of the great Force, did Anakin manage to become so dear to him?

Gods, how could he now look Palpatine into the eyes?

Yes, Obi-Wan was happy with him; despite the circumstances of their marriage, he loved and respected his husband. As public figures, neither of them could afford an affair, but even so, they still preferred each other's company. But as Anakin appeared and matured, Obi-Wan became more and more confused about his own feelings. Anakin became dear to him, no doubt. Did Obi-Wan love him? Yes. Was this love romantic? Given a choice, would Obi-Wan choose a life with Anakin?

He didn’t have the answers to these questions.

Obi-Wan didn’t know how much time had passed, but a careful knock on the door brought him back to reality. He looked up sharply at the sound and wiped away his tears, despite the pouring water and the closed door.

"Obi-Wan, are you okay?" Palpatine's worried voice came from behind the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Obi-Wan replied hastily.

He hastily washed, dried himself with a towel, put on a bathrobe and stared at himself in the mirror. The eyes felt dry and still looked a little red. He only hoped that Sheev wouldn’t notice.

Obi-Wan went into the bedroom. Only one night lamp near the bed on Palpatine's side was turned on, and the chancellor himself sat in bed, reading. Obi-Wan changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers, turning awkwardly on his side, his back to Sheev.

The lights went out, the room went dark. Obi-Wan felt Palpatine lay close to him and gently hugged him with one arm. Changing his mind, Obi-Wan turned and buried his face in his chest.

Surrounded by a cozy cocoon of warmth and completely devastated by the events of the last days, Obi-Wan fell asleep.

*  
“Sir, we entered the orbit.”

Obi-Wan took his eyes from his datapad and glanced at the clone in white and red armor.

“Good. Thanks.”

The clone saluted and disappeared. Sighing, Obi-Wan put the datapad aside, got out of bed and walked out of his cabin into the lobby of the yacht.

The two-day flight in hyperspace was rather boring, but the Jedi feared that an attack could occur at any time after they were near Naboo. Nevertheless, the landing was calm and without any incident. The ship landed in the square near the royal palace, where Queen Neeyutnee, her advisor Bibble and Senator Amidala were already awaiting them.

Accompanied by two armed clones, as well as Masters Windu and Koon, along with Padawan Tano, Chancellor Palpatine and Ambassador Kenobi descended from the ship to the land of Naboo. Standing opposite the queen, they both bowed deeply to her.

“Greetings, Your Majesty,” said the Chancellor.

“Welcome home, Chancellor. We are glad that you have arrived. I hope your trip went well?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Although, I think the amount of security is overkill.”

Obi-Wan couldn't help but agree. Being constantly guarded by clones and Jedi was tiresome even for him.

“I dare disagree, Chancellor,” Master Windu objected. “Where your safety is concerned, there is no such thing as overkill”.

Palpatine sighed heavily.

“Sometimes the Jedi are too stubborn,” he chuckled.

The whole procession moved forward. Palpatine walked alongside the queen and her advisor, followed by two Jedi Masters, while Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Ahsoka followed behind.

“I've never been to the Festival of Light,” Ahsoka said, looking around and admiring the decorated streets of the city.

"I've been to it a million times already," Obi-Wan said, and sighed dramatically. “Every year the same thing, Sheev hardly even changes his speech. It seems to me that even the previous senators and monarchs of Naboo have uttered the same words over and over again since the very first year of Naboo's accession to the Republic.”

The girls laughed.

“As if your speech at the Day of Peace on Melida/Daan is different every time,” Padmé remarked with a smile.

"It's not actually my speech," Obi-Wan protested. “And every year it is really different, it all depends on the events that happened during the year.”

“What is the Day of Peace?” asked Ahsoka.

"The day the war ended on Melida/Daan," Obi-Wan explained. “This is a great celebration. In addition to festivities, this is also a time when rulers honor the memory of those killed in war and renew their vows to preserve peace.”

"Obi-Wan doesn't say that," Padmé added quietly, leaning toward Ahsoka, "but he's actually a national hero there."

"That's not true," Kenobi waved away.

When they reached the palace, the procession mixed up. The Senator walked over to the Queen, the three Jedi talked among themselves, and Obi-Wan walked over to the Chancellor, who took his arm.

“There is still plenty of time until evening,” said Sheev. “Would you like to have lunch somewhere?”

"They'll hardly let us out of the palace," Kenobi chuckled. “What is the point of being the Chancellor of the Republic, if you are locked in a golden cage and are not allowed a step on your own?”

Palpatine laughed.

“That's true,” he agreed. “But we could have lunch here.”

Obi-Wan looked around. Right now, they were walking through the very palace garden where their wedding ceremony took place many years ago. Now, on the occasion of the holiday, the garden was adorned with flowers and yellow and purple ribbons, and it was unrecognizable, but the round fountain, where ten years ago they took formal vows to each other, made Obi-Wan feel sad and nostalgic.

Turning to his husband, he smiled.

“I agree.”

*  
_To thunderous applause_ , they walked to the open stage, where the highest nobility of Naboo had already gathered. As soon as they crossed the last threshold, the Jedi ordered the shield to be raised, and the stage was covered with a blue dome. It was transparent, but Obi-Wan felt trapped here. The protective dome should not let anyone inside, but if the spies get lost among the guests, then they would all be trapped in a death trap, unable to get out.

Obi-Wan had a premonition that something was going to happen at the Festival of Lights. He sat down next to Senator Amidala in the front row and, as usual, straightened his rich festive attire, while the Chancellor went to the pedestal in the center of the stage to deliver his solemn speech.

“It is an honor to be here for this momentous occasion…”

Padmé leaned over to Obi-Wan and whispered:

“You were right. Same speech as last year.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, but he locked his hands together nervously.

All was quiet, but there was a threat in the Force.

When the fireworks were fired, the tension in the Force was almost physically felt, but Obi-Wan could not determine where the threat was coming from; and then there was a deafening, blinding explosion.

When the ringing in their ears subsided a little and the smoke settled, Obi-Wan already knew that the protective dome was no longer above them, and the guests fled in panic. He barely heard the voice of Ahsoka, who was evacuating people, but he had no time for her. His gaze darted to Palpatine, who was knocked down by the blast. There was no one next to him, the two royal guards were too far away, and they would not make it in time...

Again the warning in the Force, and Obi-Wan darted towards the Chancellor, bending over him and covering him with himself. He didn’t hear the shot, but a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder, momentarily stunning Obi-Wan. Circles danced in his eyes. When his vision returned, he saw in front of him the worried face of his husband and drops of blood on his clothes. Obi-Wan pulled away, sat down wearily on the stone floor, oblivious to the surroundings, and raised his right hand to the wound. The left shoulder was damp with blood. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself; the pain was indeed unlike that of a blaster. He was shot with a metal bullet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed movement nearby, someone was approaching them. Obi-Wan rose to his feet and helped Palpatine up. For some reason, he felt very tired and thought that he should have heard the shots and screams and vibrations of lightsabers, but all the noise seemed very distant. He clearly felt that from afar someone began to shoot at them again, this time with blasters, but the stranger next to them suddenly activated a bright lightsaber and deftly deflected the bolts. Obi-Wan did not recognize him, he was not a Jedi. Where did he get the lightsaber?

Obi-Wan blinked, trying to ward off his sudden fatigue, and leaned heavily on Palpatine's shoulder. The stranger turned off his saber and came close to them.

"Obi-Wan, are you okay? Chancellor, how are you?”

Obi-Wan saw his rough, ugly face that seemed vaguely familiar. Wasn’t he Anakin’s killer who was caught and who escaped from prison?

“We're fine, Anakin,” Palpatine replied. “But it seems Obi-Wan is hurt.”

Anakin?.. What's going on?

Obi-Wan tried his best to remain conscious, but his body finally failed him, and he collapsed exhausted, falling straight into someone else's arms.

*  
Obi-Wan woke up in a warm, soft bed in a bright room. He immediately recognized the chambers of the royal palace that had been assigned to them during their stay on Naboo, but he couldn’t remember getting here. As soon as he opened his eyes, a medical droid buzzed to the left of the bed, drawing attention to itself.

“Good morning, Master Kenobi,” said the computer voice. “How are you feeling?”

"Fine," Obi-Wan said and sat up in bed. “What happened?”

“You were shot in the shoulder. The bullet contained a fast-acting sedative, which made you black out and sleep through the night.”

The droid handed him a glass of water, and Obi-Wan drank it with pleasure.

“I will immediately inform Chancellor Palpatine that you woke up.”

Obi-Wan handed the empty glass to the droid and leaned back on the soft pillows, noticing the tight sling on his left shoulder. Now he remembered what had happened. He also remembered that, before passing out, Palpatine had called someone Anakin. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, driving away the unpleasant thoughts. Anakin was dead. It was just his imagination.

The door opened and Palpatine appeared in the room. Obi-Wan turned his head towards him and smiled in greeting. The Сhancellor went to the bed, sat down on the edge and took his hand.

"You scared us, Obi-Wan," he said. “But I'm glad you're okay.”

"And I'm glad you're okay too," Obi-Wan said in response. “Criminals caught?”

“Yes, all of them without exception. Anakin, along with other Jedi, interrogated them all night.”

Anakin? So it was real?

Noticing the disbelief on his face, the Chancellor explained:

“Anakin is alive. His death was planned by the Jedi so that he could take the identity of his killer, infiltrate a criminal group and uncover a conspiracy against me.”

It sounded very stupid, and Obi-Wan didn't know what to think. He was relieved when Sheev confirmed that Anakin was alive, but at the same time he felt some kind of grudge. Oddly enough, not against Anakin, but against Palpatine himself.

"And I suppose this plan should have been kept top secret," Obi-Wan chuckled and removed his hand. “Who else knew about this?”

“Me, the Jedi Council, and then Anakin’s Padawan.”

“That is, everyone except me.”

Obi-Wan understood why no one had told him anything. That didn’t mean it made him feel better.

After all, he was at the funeral, he mourned Anakin, he spent several days in mental agony, all of this to eventually find out that the obnoxious Jedi had been alive all this time.

“Hey, no offence,” Sheev again took his hand and brought it to his lips. “It's all for our safety.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, trying to hold back a smile. Whatever one may say, he didn’t know how to be offended for a long time.

Palpatine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Or maybe you want my apologies?” He whispered in his ear and ran his lips down along his neck.

Obi-Wan shivered and put his hand on the back of his head.

“What if I do?”

Palpatine chuckled and looked Obi-Wan into the eyes.

“I'm sorry I lied to you,” he said, and kissed his spouse without waiting for an answer.

Obi-Wan mumbled in the kiss, satisfied.

At the door, someone coughed awkwardly.

Palpatine pulled back and turned towards the door. Obi-Wan also looked at the sound and saw Anakin staring at the floor and looking utterly embarrassed.

"Were you not taught to knock, young man?” the Chancellor grinned.

"Come on, who can Qui-Gon teach good manners if he doesn't understand them himself," Obi-Wan snorted back.

Anakin cocked his head in indignation, but said nothing.

Palpatine got out of bed and headed for the exit. As he passed the Jedi, he patted him fatherly on the shoulder.

“I suppose you need to talk. But be careful, Obi-Wan is clearly not in the mood.”

The Chancellor left and closed the door behind him.

Anakin walked to the center of the room and froze, not daring to come closer. There was an awkward silence.

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly and looked down again.

"I forgive you," Obi-Wan said.

“No, you don’t understand.” Anakin took a couple of steps forward and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Obi-Wan's hand, as Sheev had done a couple of minutes before him. “I wanted to tell you the truth. But the Council insisted on complete secrecy. I had to hide it even from Ahsoka until she figured out what was happening herself. I am as guilty to you as I am to her.”

"Anakin, I said I forgive you," Obi-Wan smiled.

“Really? Are you not mad at me?”

“Maybe for not knocking on the door, but no. I'm not mad at you. You completed the mission and did what was needed.”

The knight smiled happily and hugged Obi-Wan tightly in his arms.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. Thank you, thank you.”

“Anakin, let go of me. I can’t breathe.”

Anakin reluctantly released him.

Obi-Wan got out of bed and walked over to the closet. He took out a dark velvet suit, casually threw it on the bed and began changing, not at all embarrassed by Anakin’s presence. Anakin nevertheless turned away politely and began to talk about his adventures from the very beginning, starting with the fake death, continuing with the introduction into the gang and ending with the heroic capture of all the villains.

When he heard a painful hiss, he turned around. Obi-Wan tried to button his shirt, but his left hand trembled and didn’t obey. Anakin stood in front of him and raised his hands carefully.

“May I?”

“Please.”

Anakin carefully buttoned the small buttons of his white shirt, then helped him put on a thick Melida/Daan uniform, buttoned it too, and smoothed the velvet over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that too," Anakin whispered. “You shouldn't have been hurt.”

“It’s fine. It’ll heal,” Obi-Wan said, and added, “Thank you.”

Anakin mumbled indistinctly.

“So ... You were at my funeral.”

“Of course I was.”

Anakin didn’t hold back a smug smile, to which Obi-Wan only frowned.

“You never went to a Jedi funeral, usually the Chancellor was alone. And this time you came. Admit that you love me.”

Obi-Wan looked him into the eyes and sighed.

“Even so, it will not change anything. I came to your funeral because it hurt me to learn about your passing, it hurt to admit that you were dead.”

It was the closest thing to "I care about you" that Obi-Wan could tell him. They both knew it.

Anakin smiled affectionately and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> "Duel of Fates" is an analogue of Mortal Kombat invented by me. Sometimes they play online. Obi-wan's nickname is _obi2_ , and Palpatine's is _friendpatine_.
> 
> About Peace Day on Melida/Daan - headkanons my headkanons
> 
> Mention of the wedding is just. yeeeeah. 
> 
> Off-screen Ahsoka yelled at Anakin and told him the very "how many other lies i've been told by the council"
> 
> Obi-Wan is dumb and horny as always :з And Palps is such a caring husband, I can't even.
> 
> What about the song? Well, it's a russian song about the unfaithful wife, her affair, her love for both her lover and her husband, her _deception_ and guilt. You can listen to it and read the english translation [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/more-lyubvi-%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5-%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%B2%D0%B8-sea-love.html).
> 
> I'm not sure if I managed to describe Obi-Wan's feelings well. He sort of loves Anakin but doesn't act on his feelings. He loves Sheev as well.
> 
> Btw if you spotted any mistakes, please forgive me, I was really tired to reread this for Nth time :D


End file.
